The present disclosure generally relates to browsing web content from a user device, and more particularly to storing information related to the browsing session in volatile memory.
Browsers on mobile devices typically store the history of user browsing sessions in memory. A user that does not desire to leave a record of a web browsing session must actively trigger the history of the web browsing session to be deleted. If the user forgets to trigger the deletion, the history can be retrieved from memory by another user. In certain circumstances, even after deletion, traces of the web browsing session can be retrieved from memory.